


Любовь вечна, любовь свободна

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Case Fic, Detectives, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Sandra Maldonado/Edward Kennex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: У Джона очередное дело, а Сандра погрязла в прошлом.
Relationships: Dorian/Rudy Lom, John Kennex/Sandra Maldonado, MX-43 Character(s)/Valerie Stahl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Любовь вечна, любовь свободна

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из песни Gorillaz - Feel Good Inc.

**Пролог.**

— Здравствуйте, Джим. О чём будем говорить сегодня?

Джим с недовольной миной поднял вверх загипсованные руки.

— Об этом. Я весь извёлся от того, как мне хочется кого-нибудь ударить. Моя жена, она… Раздражает.

Психологиня откинулась на спинку стула.

— Я вас слушаю.

*******

На подземной стоянке центра психологической помощи было светло — лампы едва заметно гудели. Джим спустился к своему автомобилю, приложил указательный палец к двери, чертыхнулся — бинты попали на сенсор. Джим выругался, пнул колесо. На стоянку как раз заезжала машина — какой-то тёмный фургон. Джим показал бы водителю за тонированным стеклом средний палец, но долбаный гипс не позволял. Он попытался разблокировать дверь ещё раз.

С глухим «чпок» в шею что-то вонзилось. Джим схватился за продолговатый предмет, вытащил и посмотрел — это был дротик с контейнером из-под какого-то вещества. Контейнер был пуст.

— Что за нах… — сказал Джим и отключился.

*******

Сознание приходило медленно, будто после лютого похмелья. Джим застонал, заворочался — и дёрнулся изо всех сил. Тщетно — верёвки, которыми он был привязан, отличались завидной прочностью.

— Очнулся? — спросил чей-то изменённый с помощью модифицирующей маски голос.

— Да. Неси смазку.

Джим оглянулся через плечо. Над ним стоял одетый в латексный костюм человек, с первого взгляда не понять, мужчина или женщина. Человек расстегнул молнию на брюках и вытащил из штанин член.

— Что за нахуй? — заревел Джим, извиваясь в путах, насколько позволяли верёвки. — Отпустите меня немедленно! У меня есть права!

— Как банально, — вздохнул второй человек, подходя к ним с флаконом смазки в руках, — теперь он вспомнил о правах. Подставляй задницу, мудила. Будешь зажиматься — будет больнее.

— Давай ещё и кляп ему наденем? — предложил первый. — Хочу отхлестать его членом по щекам. Красиво получится.

— Отличная идея, — второй кинул первому классический БДСМ-кляп с красным яблочком.

Джим попытался стиснуть зубы, но ему резко нажали на челюстной сустав, и рот открыть всё-таки пришлось.

Кляп пах пластиком и ощущался жутко неудобно. Джим попытался отвернуться от человека в латексе, но тот только засмеялся и, взяв член за основание, начал постукивать им по щекам Джима.

Это было унизительно. Он был в ярости и ничего не смог сделать. А ещё кто-то лапал его за задницу.

— Давай, котик, расслабься, — мурлыкал второй голос через модификатор, стирающий все интонации, но по словам всё равно был ясен тон говорившего, — вот так.

Между ягодиц Джима приземлилась большая и холодная капля смазки. Он замычал, попытался убрать задницу, но тот, кто привязывал его, знал своё дело. Сдвинуться оказалось невозможно.

По смазке двинулись чьи-то пальцы, затянутые в перчатку. Джим сжался, но пальцы всё равно протолкнулись через сфинктер, сразу два, потом добавился третий. Джим орал в кляп и старался мотнуть головой, но человек в латексе всё равно продолжал похлопывать его членом по щекам между надрачиваниями.

— Давай, сучка, впусти меня, — Джим вдруг услышал собственный голос, — не рыпайся, манда. И не реви.

— Ты трахал её жёстко, не правда ли? — Спросил человек в латексе. — Как тебе по другую сторону члена?

Джим почувствовал, как в его анус толкаются чем-то явно намного превосходящим пальцы. Он завопил, дёрнулся, но ничего не мог поделать — его нещадно насаживали на чей-то здоровенный хер — судя по температуре, ненастоящий.

— Вошло? — поинтересовался человек в латексе с азартом.

— Как по маслу, — ответил второй. — Поставь мне видео, я буду работать примерно в том же темпе.

Джим орал от боли — тот, что был с хером, не очень-то церемонился. Вламывался так, будто жопа Джима была банком, полным бабла. Джим чувствовал боль при каждом толчке, выл, но не мог сопротивляться.

Впереди поставили голоэкран, на котором он сам пялил свою молоденькую жену в зад. Она плакала, на презервативе оставались кровавые разводы, но он только сильнее заводился. Он помнил, как снял это видео, и теперь то же самое делали с ним.

Боль, унижение, крики, на которые никто не реагировал — Джим потерялся во времени, мечтая, лишь бы это всё наконец закончилось. Тот, в латексе, что хлопал его по щекам, безэмоционально застонал и спустил прямо ему на лицо. Джим зажмурился, но сперма всё равно попала между ресниц. Нещадно защипало глаза.

— Хорошая шлюшка, — сказал ему человек в латексе, размазывая рукой, затянутой в перчатку, сперму по лицу Джима так, что большая часть пришлась на глаза. — Нечего было зажиматься.

— Подай плётку, — попросил второй, — больно жопа хороша.

Джим заплакал. Слёзы текли из заляпанных спермой глаз, он толком не мог видеть, только скулил и ждал, когда на его задницу обрушится ещё большая боль.

И она пришла — резкие хлёсткие удары, вспыхивавшие таким жаром, будто кожа на ягодицах плавилась от открытого огня. Джим громко выл, захлёбываясь, и тот, кто дрочил ему на лицо, ушёл к тому, кто его трахал. Вскоре толчки возобновились, и весь низ тела Джима превратился в настоящий смерч боли. Джим повесил голову и тихо плакал, уже не пытаясь ничего возразить своим мучителям.

Сколько это продолжалось, он не знал, но через какое-то время всё стихло. Джим поднял голову и осознал, что голоэкран исчез.

Раздался стук каблуков, и Джим, увидев, кто вошёл, взревел от ярости.

Дуло пистолета посмотрело ему прямо в лицо.  
Раздался выстрел.

*******

**Сандра.**

Сандра проснулась от надсадного пищания стационарного голоэкрана.

— М-м, да? — пробормотала она, не открывая глаз.

— Капитан Мальдонадо?

— Да, — даже спросонья она разобрала по голосу, что звонит МХ детектива Пола. — Да, слушаю.

— Труп на пересечении Джонсон-стрит и Кемикал-лэйн.

Сандра села и в один клик развернула карту города, находившуюся на основной панели.

— Где конкретно?

Профессионализм включился моментально, и Сандра, глянув на участок, даже без МХ смогла догадаться, где оказался труп.

— На берегу. Его вымыло из Санта-Аны полчаса назад.

Сандра сбросила вызов и, спрыгнув с кровати, взяла расчёску.

— Система, голосовое управление. Абонент «Детектив Джон Кеннекс»: вызов.

Голоэкран послушно загудел, связываясь с домашней системой Кеннекса. Сандра бросила быстрый взгляд на фотографию Эдварда и свернула её взмахом руки.

— Кеннекс, — пробухтел заспанный Джон.

— У нас труп на золотом участке Санта-Аны, — усмехнулась Сандра, — с недобрым утром, Джон.

Тот застонал, но — ни слова препирательств.

— Пятиминутная готовность. Напишу Дориану сообщение, чтобы прикупил мне сэндвич в буфете. Ты же знаешь, что в древние времена делали с гонцами, приносившими плохие новости, а, Сандра?

Она улыбнулась и сбросила звонок, направляясь на кухню.

*******

Кофе во всех автоматах Управления был довольно сносным: Сандра лично следила за этим, потому как сонные полицейские — медленные полицейские, но если их ещё и напоить дрянным кофе…

Валери, прикрыв глаза, стояла, уткнувшись лбом в стенку автомата. Сандра подошла, потрепала её по плечу.

— Доброе утро. Ещё жива?

— Да, — Валери несчастно вздохнула, — хотя лучше бы не. Ричард мне мозг вынес за смену, чтоб я ещё раз оставалась с ним на дежурство…

— Или он, или Кеннекс, — пожала плечами Сандра, доставая из автомата стаканчик, — держи.

Валери благодарно улыбнулась, принимая из её рук кофе.

— Ну да, — она рассеянно проследила за тем, как Сандра привычно набивает себе на панели двойной эспрессо, — с Джоном мне лучше не дежурить, это точно.

— Всё ещё гуляешь с тем парнем? — Сандра развернулась к Валери.

— Джейк, — Валери смущённо улыбнулась, — да. Джон видел нас вместе. Думаю, ему не очень это понравилось. Он — отличный друг, но как мужчина…

— Я понимаю, — Сандра улыбнулась и достала из автомата свой стаканчик, — Джон чертовски сложный человек.

_«Потому вы и держите тут Кеннекса? Потому что он похож на вас?»_

— Это да, — Валери вздохнула, — но мне бы хотелось, чтобы он был счастлив.

— Коп — профессия для таких, как он, — сказала Сандра, втянув носом густой бодрящий аромат, — неумение быть счастливым — беда всех копов. Если можешь стать исключением из правила, Валери, то становись.

Валери кивнула и пошла встречать вернувшихся с выезда Ричарда, его МХ и неразлучную парочку Джон-Дориан. Сандра, направляясь к себе в кабинет, усмехнулась — некоторые всерьёз ставили на то, что Джон спит со своим андроидом. Прожжёный гетеросексуал Джон, который когда-то в Академии на спор переспал с одногруппником, и потом хлебал виски из горла в комнате Сандры, рассказывая, что у него не встал, и пришлось быть снизу.

Да и Дориан тоже был хорош — прикрывал Руди, который явно питал нездоровый интерес к андроидам его линейки. Вот тут Сандра почти наверняка подозревала какие-то отношения, но не с Джоном.

Панель идентификации у кабинета опознала её, дверь со щелчком распахнулась — и Сандра вошла к себе, прихлёбывая потрясающе крепкий кофе. Тапнула пальцем по виртуальной клавиатуре, села в кресло, глядя, как разворачиваются на экране документы, строго ранжированные по важности…

— Опять! Капитан Мальдонадо, это произвол!

Ричард влетел в кабинет, размахивая руками. За ним вальяжной походкой следовал Кеннекс, на лице которого не было и грамма раскаяния. Сандра сокрушённо вздохнула.

— Что стряслось? — спросила она, глянув на застывшего в дверях с покаянным видом Дориана.

— Второй МХ за месяц! — завопил Ричард, воздев руки к небу — всё же любовь к излишнему драматизму была ему не чужда.

— Да я-то тут при чём? — с невинным видом пожал плечами Джон. — Его закоротило! Ну треснул я ему по морде, кулак вот отбил, так помогло же.

Сандра закатила глаза и обратилась к самому здравомыслящему существу в этом балагане.

— Дориан, а у тебя какая версия?

Андроид несчастно вздохнул.

— На этот раз детектив Кеннекс говорит правду, капитан. Замыкание систем имело место быть. Но МХ детектива Пола был нанесён серьёзный ущерб. У него не работает оперативная память, он конвоирован к Руди на замену запчастей.

«Хотя бы не на списание, и то хлеб», — подумала Сандра и устало потёрла переносицу двумя пальцами.

— С этим всё ясно. Дориан, позови детектива Шталь.

Синие огоньки пробежались по лицу приятного оттенка кофе с молоком.

— Есть, капитан.

Сандра встала из-за стола и двинулась в переговорную. Детективы последовали за ней, как два верных пса.

— Что у нас есть? — спросила Сандра, складывая руки на груди.

Дориан прикоснулся пальцем к экрану и вызвал на голопанель стола фотографию убитого.

— Мужчина, белый, лет сорока-сорока пяти, идентификация личности пока невозможна — детектив Шталь обещала пробить его по базе ДНК.

Сандра листнула фото и поморщилась при виде размозженного лица.

— Понятно, почему не вышло по фото. Что-нибудь ещё?

— Явные признаки сексуального насилия, — продолжил Дориан, — помимо того, что мужчина был раздет, его анус и ягодицы были сильно изуродованы.

— Видно невооружённым глазом, — поддакнул Джон, — у меня яйца чуть не до кишков поджались.

— Жертва опознана, — Валери влетела в переговорную и поставила флэшку на сенсорное гнездо.

Голографическая 3D-фотография изображала мужчину с голубыми глазами и недовольно поджатыми губами.

— Джеймс Ньюпорт, сорок три года, женат. Живёт на Касл-авеню вместе с супругой, Анитой Ньюпорт.

Джон вдруг остановил фотографию и вгляделся.

— Джим?

Сандра сощурилась:

— Ты его знаешь?

Джон покачал головой:

— Не то чтобы. Виделся на курсах по управлению гневом.

Валери скрыла смешок за покашливанием. Сандра вздохнула.

— Начнём с допроса жены, узнаем, когда и откуда Ньюпорт пропал.

Все двинулись на выход, но она махнула рукой:

— Кеннекс, задержись на секундочку.

Джон умоляюще глянул на своего андроида, но тот сделал каменное, как у МХов, лицо и выскочил за дверь. Сандра нажала кнопку, затемняя стены переговорной.

— Ну и как курсы? Помогают?

Она присела на стол, сложив руки на груди. Джон засунул руки в карманы рабочей куртки — Сандре больше нравилось, когда он разгуливал по управлению в толстовке, перетянутой ремнями кобуры, или в бронежилете. Джон был красив, знал об этом, но никогда не пользовался в корыстных целях, если только не работал под прикрытием.

— Я правда не намеревался ломать этого МХ.

Сандра посмотрела на него, как на укравшего конфеты пятилетку.

— И того, которого застрелил пару месяцев назад?

— Эй, кто старое помянет…

— Джон.

Он моментально умолк, неловко провёл пальцами по волосам.

— Сандра, я правда не хотел. Меня просто раздражает, когда эти машины глючат.

— Но не Дориан, — проницательно заметила она.

— Нет, не Дориан.

Джон помолчал, прошёлся по переговорной из стороны в сторону.

— Дориан, он… — Джон взмахнул руками, пытаясь передать то, что не мог сказать. — Он — хороший коп. Не то что эти железяки, он может совершить что-то на эмоциях. Он не идеальный, и потому мне всё равно, кишки у него внутри или провода. Но МХов я терпеть не могу.

— Придётся, Джон, — Сандра подошла к нему, положила руку на плечо. — Я пока не знаю, что с тобой сделаю, если ты угробишь мне ещё одного МХ, но пощады не жди. Понял меня?

— Так точно, мэм, — отдал честь Джон, улыбаясь как-то виновато. — Совсем я тебя достал? На тебе лица нет, Сандра. Ты вообще спишь?

— Шагом марш отсюда, — улыбнулась Сандра, разворачивая его к двери, — не дорос ещё о таком спрашивать.

— Есть, мэм! — козырнул Джон и пошагал прочь.

Сандра покачала головой, тапнула по экрану часов и набрала короткое сообщение. Дориан тут же вырос из-под земли, как будто только и ждал её вызова.

— Что он принимает?

— «Мемблисс», — Дориан, сверкнув огоньками на скуле, сбросил ей ссылку на инструкцию к препарату. — Он ходит к мастеру памяти в подпольную лабораторию. Не оставляет надежды разобраться во всей этой истории с Анной.

Сандра кивнула. Она слышала, что лаборантка, тайком помогавшая Джону, нашла на подарке его бывшей краску с наноботами, передававшими куда-то все новости о происходящем в управлении. Анна оставалась костью в её горле, пусть даже Джон с ней больше не встречался. Одержимость этой девушкой, её связью с Инсиндикатом стала для Джона идеей фикс, и он тратил на это расследование всё свободное время. Возвращение к делу отца стало небольшой передышкой, но, раз Дориан обеспокоен, Сандра решила, что дело плохо.

— Приглядывай за ним, — сказала она.

— Да, капитан, — Дориан почтительно кивнул и пошёл к Джону, топтавшемуся на пороге Управления.

Сандра покачала головой — порой ей не хватало буфера между ними с Джоном, и Дориан отлично вписался на это место.

*******

**Джон.**

— Неплохой район, — присвистнул Джон, выходя из машины.

Дориан молчал всю дорогу, и его хотелось хоть как-то расшевелить.

— Уровень преступности… Хм. В среднем ниже, чем по городу, — прокомментировал Дориан, помигав синими огоньками, — пожалуй, соглашусь. Миссис Ньюпорт проживает на первом этаже.

Голографический портье был отлично откалиброван и тщательно просканировал их удостоверения — обоих. Джон одобрительно кивнул: всё правильно, система безопасности должна учитывать проблему андроидов, кроме того, голограмма была сделана хорошо — блок управления прятался где-то ещё, и стрелять, если бы они захотели зайти в здание, не подняв тревоги, было не во что.

Миссис Ньюпорт открыла после первого звонка. Глаза у неё были самые обычные, ни следа слёз по любимому мужу.

— Проходите, — кивнула она, когда Джон продемонстрировал ей удостоверение, — мне звонили и предупредили, что вы придёте.

Квартира была чистой и просторной, на голоэкране на паузе стоял какой-то фильм из тех, что сняли ещё до третьего тысячелетия. Джон присмотрелся, но не узнал его — отец был поклонником кино старой эпохи. Джону больше нравились голофильмы.

Ни на одной полке не было совместных фотографий Джима и его жены.

— Миссис Ньюпорт, когда вы видели своего мужа в последний раз? — спросил Джон, идя вдоль стеллажа с бумажными книгами — раритета современности.

— Позавчера, — миссис Ньюпорт села на диван, перебирая пальцами сухой платок, и даже не смотрела на них с Дорианом, — он пошёл на очередной сеанс с психологом. Предполагалось, что эти сеансы помогут ему в контроле гнева, но он скорее рассказывал о том, что хотел бы сделать с другими людьми.

— Откуда вы знаете? — уточнил Дориан. — Вам рассказал психолог, с которым он занимался?

Миссис Ньюпорт покачала головой и подняла на них глаза, на этот раз — полные слёз.

— Джим никогда не делал тайны из того, о чём говорит там. Ему доставляла удовольствие моя реакция на это.

Джон почувствовал, что они близки к зацепке.

— Какая именно реакция?

Миссис Ньюпорт вдруг прижала платок к лицу, её плечи задрожали. Дориан посмотрел на него укоризненно и присел рядом с плачущей женщиной.

— Миссис Ньюпорт, — доверительно сказал он, поглаживая её по плечам, — мы полицейские. Вы можете нам доверять и не бояться, что информация, которую вы нам откроете, достигнет чьих-то ещё глаз и ушей.

— Он… Он… — всхлипывала миссис Ньюпорт, — он меня из… Нет, не могу.

— Изнасиловал? — тихо, но настойчиво спросил Дориан.

Миссис Ньюпорт кивнула и спрятала лицо у него на плече, продолжая рыдать. Джон нахмурился, достал телефон и настрочил Валери сообщение:

**_«Попробуйте проверить даркнет на материалы с Джеймсом Ньюпортом»._ **

Телефон тренькнул оповещением спустя несколько секунд.

**_«Поняла. Сейчас»_ **

Джон прошёлся из стороны в сторону, позволяя Дориану продолжать быть жилеткой для миссис Ньюпорт, и стал напряжённо думать. Судя по характеру Джима, недругов у него было хоть отбавляй: никому не нравится, когда им угрожают. Джон признавал, что гнев не добавляет ему очков социального одобрения, но, с другой стороны, он был копом — а его отец часто говаривал, что неумение быть счастливым — беда всех копов. Но Джиму кто-то отомстил — не просто избил в подворотне, нет. Намеренно пытал, наверняка получая от этого удовольствие — если не сексуальное, то моральное точно. Но утопление тела с целью замести следы — разве не интереснее было бы оставить его где-то в людном месте, поставив финальный аккорд своей мести? Если только…

Телефон снова засветился.

**_«Нашли. Приезжайте в Управление»._ **

— Дориан, — Джон махнул рукой и пошёл на выход.

Он успел спуститься к машине и принять очередную таблетку «Мемблисса», прежде чем Дориан показался в дверях подъезда.

— Просто для протокола: я тебя ненавижу, — сказал он, подходя к двери со стороны пассажирского сиденья, — Алиса Ньюпорт — жертва изнасилования, а ты отказываешь ей в участии.

Джон фыркнул и сел в машину. Заводя её, он заметил:

— Кто-то уже проявил участие и убил мужа-насильника. А я, знаешь ли, привык искать убийц, а не утешать симпатичных вдовушек, хотя не отказался бы заполучить от этой красотки согласие перед тем, чтоб как следует её утешить.

Дориан поморщился:

— Ты отвратительный мизогиничный мудак. Лучше бы меня списали.

Джон усмехнулся, выворачивая со двора на оживлённую улицу:

— Ты так не думаешь. Драматичная жестянка.

*******

Валери, потрясающе сексуальная в своём простеньком свитере с вырезом, стояла около голопанели в кабинете Сандры. Та, прислонившись к столу, морщилась, глядя на экран.

Джон присмотрелся — и понял, что ему знакома плачущая и вырывающаяся девушка, которую трахал Джим.

— Так у показаний миссис Ньюпорт, оказывается, есть документальное подтверждение? — громко сказал он, и Сандра укоризненно посмотрела на него.

Если б Джон не знал точно, что Дориан — андроид, предположил бы, что он или сводный брат Сандры, или хотя бы дальний родственник, потому что взгляды у них были одинаковые.

— Да, — не заметив ничего, ответила Валери и провела пальцем по голоэкрану.

Джон поморщился так же, как Сандра с Валери минуту назад.

— Боже, как отвратительно, — он отвернулся, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу, прежде чем вновь глянуть на изображение, — мотивом может быть видео с изнасилованием жены?

— Вполне, — Валери ободряюще улыбнулась ему, заслоняя собой экран. — Если кто-то возомнил себя мстителем, на одном Ньюпорте он не остановится. Будут ещё трупы.

— Или уже были, — задумчиво заметила Сандра, — в том месте приливы бывают не так часто, преступники могли просто не знать, что река предаст огласке то, что они сделали. Если удастся найти ещё хоть одну жертву, можно будет попробовать поискать взаимосвязь. Пока что это гадание вслепую.

Они все нахмурились, глядя друг на друга. Самое дрянное было в том, что Сандра говорила правду: полиции часто приходилось ждать минимум одного нового убийства, чтобы как-то связать все нити в одно полотно преступления.

— Миссис Ньюпорт сообщила, что Джеймс делился своими планами по реализации гнева с психологами, — медленно сказал Дориан, — а что, если психолог может быть в курсе, кому конкретно Джеймс Ньюпорт насолил в последнее время так, что кто-то не погнушался изнасиловать его и убить?

— Отличная идея, Дориан, — Сандра кивнула, улыбка слегка тронула её губы — и Джон отвёл глаза, взглянув на прекрасное, почти нечеловечески идеальное лицо Валери, — съездите, опросите психолога. Кто он, кстати?

— Она, — поправила Валери, выводя на голоэкран портрет женщины, знакомой Джону по группе поддержки, — Сюзанна Грэм.

*******

Джон привычно выругался, когда на узеньком въезде на парковку его подрезала выворачивающая оттуда машина. Дориан сидел рядом, барабаня пальцами по панели — всё как всегда. Вот только сегодня Джон приехал брать показания, а не ради дрянного кофе и создания видимости, что он занимается своим психологическим состоянием.

Синие огоньки вдруг побежали по скуле Дориана, и счастливая улыбка озарила его лицо.

— Что там такое? — Джон выискивал глазами свободное парковочное место. — Любовное послание от Руди?

Он хотел высказать ещё пару вариантов, но Дориан вздрогнул и отвернулся.

— Нет, просто рабочая почта.

Джон недоуменно покосился на него. Дориан никогда ему не лгал — попросту не умел.

— Дориан?

— Что?

Синие огоньки на его скуле замигали беспорядочно, будто он чатился с кем-то прямо в этот момент.

— Дориан?

Джон ждал и пристально смотрел на него. Минута, другая…

— Хорошо, — Дориан спрятал лицо в ладони, — только если хоть кто-то узнает — меня спишут. Теперь уже не в космос, а в утиль.

— Я нем как рыба, — от всей души пообещал Джон — это не был первый секрет в его жизни, а сейчас любопытство просто снедало, — говори.

— Мы с Руди вместе.

Джон поражённо уставился на Дориана.

— Извини?

— Мы, я и Руди, — Дориан отнял ладони от лица, — вместе. Он пробуждал меня, когда я был на складе, мы долго дружили. На днях он вернул мне память, я вспомнил все чувства к нему… В общем, мы вместе.

Джон посмотрел через лобовое стекло и глубоко вздохнул, поражённо вскинув брови.

— Охренеть.

— Хей, — Дориан схватил его за предплечье, — имей в виду — никому, ни одной живой душе!

— Или андроидской, — добавил Джон автоматически.

— Или андроидской, — кивнул Дориан, отпуская его руку. — Мы с Руди решили, что будет хуже, если ты заметишь и доложишь капитану Мальдонадо. Лучше ты узнаешь от нас и сохранишь наш секрет.

Джон снова кивнул. Потом открыл рот, поднял палец…

— Дня четыре, не больше, — сознался Дориан, отводя взгляд.

Рассмеявшись, Джон потрепал его по плечу:

— Да нет, я не про это. Вы прямо… Ну, ты понял.

— Да, — Дориан по-прежнему прятал взгляд.

— И кто, ну…

— Руди.

— Тебя?

— Да. Джон, ты закончил?

Дориан выглядел сконфуженно и — Джон уверен — если бы мог покраснеть, непременно бы это сделал.

— Больше вопросов нет, — усмехнулся он, — ну что, боец. На допрос?

Зато Дориан умел робко улыбаться. Ему невероятно шло.

*******

Джона всегда бесило, что на психологах, которые вели группы поддержки, никогда не было бейджиков с именем. Якобы это призывало открыться, рассказать о себе, поделиться с другими — а психологи оставались тёмными лошадками, о которых ты не знаешь ничего, кроме образования и того, что видишь их в какие-то определённые дни недели. Люди-невидимки, хамелеоны — с таким же успехом проводить групповую терапию могли бы и роботы-психологи. Но верхушка здравоохранения утверждала, что люди были, есть и будут более эффективными в этом плане.

Поэтому, когда сеанс закончился, и психологиня показалась в дверях, Джон с мстительным наслаждением продемонстрировал ей корочки.

— Сюзанна Грэм?

Та подняла бровь.

— Джон? А почему так официально? Я сделала что-то не то?

Она выглядела растерянной, и Джону стало немного стыдно.

Дориан бросился исправлять ситуацию:

— Мисс Грэм, мы здесь по поводу одного из ваших клиентов, Джеймса Ньюпорта.

Психологиня кивнула.

— Да, я поняла. Джим не появился на последнем групповом занятии, и я думала, что он, так же как детектив Кеннекс, посчитал нужным что-то более интересное, чем учиться контролировать свои негативные эмоции. Я не удивлена — агрессоры в очень редких случаях обращаются за психологической помощью самостоятельно. Подавляющее большинство моих клиентов скорее жертвы. Но я ухожу от темы. Джим что-то натворил?

— Нет, мисс Грэм, — Дориан вёл себя так спокойно и учтиво, будто был католическим священником из фильмов довоенного времени. — Джеймс Ньюпорт был убит.

Мисс Грэм охнула, закрыв рот рукой.

— Какой ужас. Но как?

Джон включился в разговор:

— Это рассказ не для слабонервных, мэм. Лучше скажите, когда и при каких обстоятельствах вы видели Джима в последний раз.

Мисс Грэм кивнула.

— Он был здесь в среду, на индивидуальном сеансе. После беседы Джим пошёл на подземную парковку, а я задержалась, чтобы дописать заметки по будущей работе с ним.

— Вы не видели его машины на парковке, когда пошли домой? — спросил Дориан.

— Нет, — мисс Грэм покачала головой, — я паркуюсь перед зданием, там есть места для работников центра психологической помощи. И я не люблю находиться под землёй.

Дориан мягко улыбнулся ей.

— Спасибо за содействие следствию, мисс Грэм. И за вашу помощь детективу Кеннексу.

— Не стоит благодарности, — мисс Грэм смущённо потупилась, — это всего лишь работа. Вы с вашим напарником делаете гораздо больше.

— А вы смягчаете последствия плохих вещей, сопровождающих наши действия, — вернул любезность Дориан, — вы тоже нужны.

Джон незаметно ткнул его в бок, намекая закругляться.

— Ещё раз спасибо, мисс Грэм, — сказал Дориан.

Джон взял его под локоть, уводя прочь. Стоило им выйти за пределы слышимости, зашипел:

— И чего это ты так с ней миловался, а?

— Приятная женщина, хорошая специалистка, — Дориан подмигнул ему, — ревнуешь?

Отдёрнув руку, Джон сердито зашагал прочь. Дориан, посмеиваясь, поспешил за ним.

— Чувак, чувак, я пошутил!..

*******

Вызов пришёл, когда Джон выезжал со стоянки.

— Новый труп, — голос Валери, звонкий и приятный, совершенно не вязался с содержанием того, что она говорила, — найден на заброшенном довоенном складе в Фелисити Блок. Координаты я переслала Дориану.

— Принято, — Дориан слегка засветился и указал пальцем на поворот, — туда, Джон. Я составил оптимальный маршрут.

— Ходячий навигатор, — проворчал Джон, выкручивая руль, просигналил не успевшему среагировать водителю, который чуть не врезался в них: — Эй! Смотри, куда прёшь!

— Ты занервничал, — с неуловимой насмешкой прокомментировал Дориан, — в чём дело, Джон?

Он покачал головой. Отвечать не хотелось, тем более, что он не знал, как.

Расслабленная и спокойная, внешне такая обычная психологиня вызывала у него странное чувство, будто Джона обманывали.

— Показания мисс Грэм подтверждаются записями с камер наблюдения? — спросил он наконец.

Дориан молчал пару минут, затем ответил:

— К серверу было почти не подобраться, но я нашёл записи. Пока доедем, успею отсмотреть.

Джон ехал по коротким указаниям Дориана, напряжённо ожидая вердикта. Иногда полицейская интуиция играла против него — когда на уровне чувств уже знаешь ответ на загадку, а мозг ещё не догадался, диссонанс больно бьёт по самооценке.

— За тем поворотом будет место назначения, — Дориан потряс головой, словно сбрасывая наваждение. — Джон, я нашёл запись похищения Ньюпорта. Психологиня действительно не принимала участие.

— Но это произошло там? — Джон припарковал машину неподалёку от голографической ленты, которой было обтянуто место преступления.

— Да.

Хлопнув дверью, Джон двинулся к ленте.

Вокруг трупа уже сновали дроны криминалистов, фотографируя и забирая образцы. Пацан с дредами, связанными в хвост, контролировал их с голопланшета, а серьёзный мужчина индийского происхождения тщательно осматривал тело.

— А вот и наши голубки.

Джон круто обернулся.

— Ри-и-ичард, — фальшиво-сладким тоном протянул он, — и ты здесь, старина? Где же твой МХ?

Ричард брезгливо скривился:

— Там же, куда ты имеешь своего дружка-андроида. Хотя постой, нет — он у Руди, на починке. А там, где я сказал, ты сам.

Джон обернулся — у Дориана на лице было выражение абсолютной бессмысленности, как у МХ. Обычно это означало, что он пытается не принимать что-то на свой счёт.

Снова посмотрев на Ричарда, Джон обнаружил у него на губах наглую усмешку.

— Зато в отличие от своего дружка-андроида, — процедил Джон, делая шаг вперёд, — я умею решать проблемы по-человечески.

*******

**Сандра.**

— Ты сделал что?

Сандра взмахнула рукой и в очередной раз вспомнила, почему приняла решение носить именно такую причёску. В волосы, затянутые в тугой хвост на макушке, не так-то просто было вцепиться в порыве эмоций. А работа в полиции сама по себе была довольно нервной, не говоря уже о вспыльчивых подчинённых. Так недолго было выдрать все волосы и остаться лысой под ноль.

Джон стоял, уткнувшись взглядом в пол. В этот раз его покаянный вид выглядел натурально, но Сандра всё равно не верила.

— Я сломал детективу Полу челюсть, — пробубнил Джон себе под нос.

— Повтори.

Сандра бросила уничтожающий взгляд на застывшего в дверях Дориана, и тот моментально испарился.

— Я сломал детективу Полу челюсть.

Кнопка затемнения стен кабинета нашлась чрезвычайно быстро.

— Ещё раз, — Сандра едва сдерживалась, чтоб не заорать.

Джон неосмотрительно поднял глаза.

— Я сломал детективу Полу челюсть.

Сандра тапнула по команде «Заглушить кабинет».

— Ещё.

Теперь по кнопке блокировки дверей.

— Я сломал…

Она снесла его собой, треснула затылком о стену кабинета, сдавила шею предплечьем.

— Ты, мелкий мудила, — прорычала Сандра как в старые добрые времена, когда Кеннекс был её соседом по лестничной клетке в общаге полицейской академии, — совсем охуел, я вижу. Ты понимаешь, что не отстранён от дела только потому, что а — Пол выжил и б — вести дело, кроме тебя, некому?

Джон, покрасневший и хватающий ртом воздух, чуть кивнул. Сопротивляться не пытался.

— Какого блядского хрена, Джон? — Чтобы не орать, Сандра вывернула ему запястье, и Джон заскулил от боли. — Я спустила тебе с рук трёх МХов. Трёх, Джон! И что делаешь ты? Не говоришь: «Спасибо, Сандра, я буду вылизывать твои ботинки», а идёшь и калечишь ещё одного детектива, на этот раз человека? Человека, мать твою, Джон!

Она надавила коленом на его промежность и едва не отступила назад.

У Джона крепко стоял.

— Отпусти, — попросил он, чуть повернув голову, чтобы освободить горло.

Щёки Джона стали багровыми от прилившей крови, и Сандра убрала руку. Затем быстро достала магнитные наручники и приковала руки Джона к стене.

— Рыпнешься — я тебе тоже челюсть сломаю, — процедила она, ещё не отойдя от неожиданности, но на автомате действуя так, как подсказывают инстинкты, — так вот, что тебе было нужно, Джон? Чтобы я взяла тебя за яйца?

Сандра схватила ладонью всё, что выпирало под джинсами, и Джон задушенно простонал:

— Сандра!

— Капитан Мальдонадо, — поправила она, — разбаловала я тебя своим доверием. Пыталась поймать Инсиндикат за хвост твоими руками, а ты взял и вывел из строя одного из лучших детективов в управлении.

Сандра чувствовала, насколько сильно можно сжать руку, следила за лицом Джона — он отводил глаза и кусал губы. Это оказалось неожиданно возбуждающим. А злость добавляла смелость и безжалостности.

— Я не могу отстранить тебя, Джон, — сказала Сандра, отстегнув одно магнитное крепление, и тут же скрутила Джона, прижав его лицом к стене, — но я достаточно терпела твои выходки. Пришла пора наказать тебя.

Джон попытался рвануться, но Сандра тут же сдавила его шею вулканским удушающим — запрещённым приёмом, которому научил их инструктор в полицейской академии, объяснив, что так поступать нельзя. Она тщательно проконтролировала уровень нажима и поместила крепление так, что одна рука Джона оказалась притиснутой к животу в неудобной позе, а другая — сильно отставлена.

— Меня так глубоко заебало, что я вынуждена тебя покрывать, но не слышала ни слова благодарности, — Сандра достала из кармана пару стерильных перчаток, которую носила с собой на случай, если придётся выехать на место преступления, — что я не против показать тебе, насколько глубоко.

Она бросила перчатки на стол и обняла Джона за пояс, расстёгивая его ремень. Джон пыхтел, дергая наручники, но даже не попытался пнуть её — хотя на этот случай Сандра помнила пару хороших приёмов.

Ремень со свистящим звуком выскользнул из шлевок, и Сандра стащила с Джона джинсы вместе с трусами. Полюбовалась немного на покрытую светлыми волосками жопу. Вздохнула.

— Я был плохим мальчиком, Сандра, — вдруг прохрипел Джон, расслабляя плечи.

Сандра вздрогнула, сильнее стискивая ремень в руках.

— Очень плохим.

Джон уткнулся лбом в стену, отставил зад.

— Давай.

И Сандра, щёлкнув петлёй ремня в руках, нанесла первый удар. Джон охнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. На заднице проявилась яркая красная полоса.

— Чёрт возьми, — прошептала Сандра, погладив Джона по ягодице, а потом вновь взмахнула ремнём.

Новый стон, новая полоса.

Так просто. Так странно. До этого момента Сандра не представляла, что что-то такое может произойти между ними. Мало того — в стенах Управления, в её собственном кабинете. Но Джон не возражал — только подставлял зад под новые удары, вздрагивал и постанывал от боли. Его член опустился между ног — налитой, чуть кривоватый. Сандра поджала губы, чтобы не думать о том, что форма члена может передаваться по наследству.

— Ты будешь ещё нарушать мои приказы?

Удар. Стон.

— Нет, капитан Мальдонадо.

Удар. Звук соприкосновения кожи с искусственной кожей завораживал.

— Будешь бить других детективов, вне зависимости от их происхождения?

Удар. Стон.

— Нет, капитан Мальдонадо.

У Сандры горели щёки. Она потихоньку осознавала, что происходит, но шансов повернуть назад уже не было. Она действовала на импульсе, и теперь это кусало её за задницу.

Новый щелчок ремня. Новая красная полоска.

Ягодицы Джона наверняка горели.

— Станешь, наконец, меня слушать?

Сандра бросила ремень, сильно сжала ярко-красные от следов порки ягодицы ладонями и прижалась к Джону, отчаянно жалея не о том, что начала — а о том, что у неё между ног нет страпона, чтобы вжаться им между пылающих ягодиц.

— Да, — выдохнул Джон, оборачиваясь — на щеках его блестели слёзы.

Сандре стало слегка совестно — при порке она и думать забыла о контроле, наверняка била без жалости. Она потянулась к столу и забрала с него перчатки.

— Хорошо, — дрогнувшим голосом произнесла она, натягивая на пальцы прохладный латекс, — закрепим урок.

Она дотянулась рукой до головки члена Джона, прижавшись щекой к его широкой спине, и собрала немного смазки. Джон тяжело дышал, вероятно, ожидая продолжения. Сандра зажмурилась, сдерживая горячие слёзы обиды на судьбу, но погладила подставленную задницу ладонью и потёрла кончиками пальцев тесно сжатый сфинктер. Джон застонал и качнулся ей навстречу, заставляя снова втянуться в игру, надавить сильнее, протискиваясь внутрь. Сандра лихорадочно двинула пальцами, забывшись — Джон зашипел от дискомфорта.

С её губ едва не сорвалось «Прости». И она не была уверена, скажет ли правильное имя.

— Тише, — прошептала она, чуть сгибая пальцы и плавнее продвиная их внутрь.

Джон напрягся, застонал. Сандра погладила обнаруженную простату — она давненько этим не занималась, но не узнать реакцию было невозможно. И, отбросив на время все сомнения, Сандра начала трахать Джона пальцами — размашисто, сильно, надавливая на простату при каждом толчке.

Длинный благодарный стон, с которым кончил Джон, оказался достаточно громким. Благо, в кабинете была хорошая звукоизоляция.

*******

— Так почему?

Сандра стянула с себя перчатки, наблюдая, как Джон морщится, потирая запястья. 

— Ты не поверишь, — он усмехнулся, нажал локтем на рычажок санитайзера, который после пандемии две тысячи двадцатого был обязательным атрибутом абсолютно везде, и подставил ладони под антисептик, — но в этот раз из-за своего благородства.

Сандра вскинула бровь:

— Да ладно?

Джон пожал плечами, глядя, как она выбрасывает перчатки:

— Я бы сам себе не поверил, если бы не присутствовал в этой черепушке, — постукивание пальцев показало, в какой именно, — всю жизнь. Я не обманываю тебя, капитан.

Сандра поморщилась:

— К чёрту официоз. Я пошутила.

Джон, наклонившись, подтянул кверху джинсы.

— Ничего себе у тебя шуточки, железная Сандра.

— Джон! — строго окликнула она, но он лишь рассмеялся.

— Никто ведь уже не помнит тебя такой, кроме меня?

Это была правда, но Сандра опустила ответ на его вопрос.

— Рассказывай, почему ударил Пола.

Джон осторожно поправил член в трусах, застегнул молнию джинсов.

— Потому что Пол — мудак.

— Извини?

Сандра молча пронаблюдала, как Джон подбирает с пола ремень и засовывает в шлевки джинсов.

— Это не мой секрет, — наконец сказал он, — но, как мне кажется, ты поймёшь. Руди и Дориан…

Она кивнула, моментально поняв, о чём он:

— Вместе, да. — И, не удержавшись, немного покривила душой. — Я знаю.

Джон застыл с пряжкой в руке.

— Да?

— Да, — она похлопала по крышке стола рядом с собой, — я знаю всё, что происходит в моём управлении. Камеры есть даже в берлоге Руди, и я не гнушаюсь следить за ним хоть иногда. За этими изобретателями глаз да глаз.

Джон рассмеялся, присаживаясь рядом с ней.

— Весь мир недооценивал тебя, Сандра, — сказал он тихо, — я не исключение.

— Со всем миром ты загнул, — перебила она, — отвечай на вопрос.

— Пол пошутил про то, что я сплю с Дорианом. Грубо пошутил. Дориан выглядел так, будто ему в штаны говно подкинули, и сказали, что он обосрался. Ну, и я…

Джон, поморщившись, примостился рядом с ней на краешке стола и почесал в затылке.

— Придурок, — Сандра сложила руки на груди, — мог бы сказать мне. Я бы вычла у Пола из зарплаты штраф за неподобающее поведение в отношениях с коллегами.

— Это официальная формулировка? — поддел её Джон, аккуратно ткнув локтем в бок.

Она усмехнулась, ткнула его в ответ.

— Представь себе, кретин. Мог бы просто накапать мне.

— Я ни о чём не жалею, — сказал Джон, глядя в потолок, но Сандре вдруг стало жарко. — Я всё сделал правильно. Как и ты.

— Мы спустили пар, — попыталась оправдаться она, — это больше не повторится.

Джон пожал плечами, потянулся, почти улёгшись на её плечо, и тапнул по кнопке блокировки.

— Я бы не был так уверен, — возразил он, невольно озвучивая мысли, обретавшиеся у Сандры в голове, — работа у нас нервная, я — тот ещё мудила, а гнев проще выплеснуть, чем обуздать. Не правда ли?

Джон подмигнул ей и выскользнул за дверь. Сандра так и осталась поражённо молчать.

Бумажная, сделанная на память с той, что хранилась в её телефоне, фотография Эдварда Кеннекса жгла её из внутреннего кармана пиджака.

*******

— Убитый, Люциус Поттер, — Валери вывела на экран фотографию темноволосого мужчины, и Джон прыснул.

Сандра закатила глаза — её саму порой смешило то, до чего доходят люди в любви к книгам и фильмам прошлого, и некоторые фамилии в современном мире, вроде Ланнистеров и Таргариенов, брали своё начало далеко не в веках, а в сериале, который смотрела ещё её бабушка. Но Джон был настоящим сыном своего отца, любившего романтику старых историй, а потому легко просекал такие вещи.

Валери кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Люциус Поттер, — повторила она, — по словам своих друзей и родственником был очень милым человеком. Однако я решила проверить даркнет, потому что в прошлый раз там нашлась зацепка, и не ошиблась.

Валери открыла файл, и Сандра увидела дрожащую рыжеволосую девочку, которой строгий голос отца сказал:

— Снимай!

Джон потянулся и тапнул по кнопке выключения.

— Это отвратительно.

Сандра поймала его взгляд и слегка кивнула в знак благодарности.

— Я согласна, — Валери щёлкнула по следующему видео, — и посмотрите, что я нашла.

Та же студия, тот же диван, те же люди. Только мужчина, корчившийся от боли в путах, на этот раз был Люциусом Поттером.

— Кармическое воздаяние, как сказали бы буддисты, — Валери сложила руки под прелестной грудью — даже Сандра не могла отрицать, что её грудь прелестна. — Кто-то насилует женщин — затем другой кто-то насилует насильника. По-моему, это мотив.

В разговор включился Дориан:

— Но в городе, напичканном камерами, похитить человека так, что даже полицейские андроиды не могут их вычислить?

Он вывел на экран запись, и Сандра увидела, как двое в защитных костюмах и флэш-масках, засвечивающих записи на камерах, скручивают Ньюпорта и грузят его в багажник самого неприметного в мире автомобиля — серебристого Шевроле. На таких ездило полгорода, и многие точно так же тонировали стёкла.

— Во всяком случае, это точно не какая-то из группировок, действующих в том районе, — задумчиво сказала Валери, потерев подбородок, — у них другой профиль. Специалисты есть везде, но похищать Ньюпорта и тем более снимать с ним нелегальное порно… Очень и очень вряд ли. В сети нет никаких признаков связи.

— Семейный подряд? — предположила Сандра. — В семьях друг за друга обычно стоят горой, и сохранение тайны было бы вопросом выживания.

— Слишком специфические навыки, — покачал головой Джон, — тогда это должна быть минимум криминальная семья, а криминальные семьи быстро разрастаются в группировки. Шталь проверила, если связей нет, они действуют тихо.

Дориан подошёл к столу вплотную.

— В семье волей-неволей все члены вступают в активное социальное взаимодействие. Возможны обиды и предательства. Этих же людей мало, и они явно связаны крепкими связями. Это не семья, но капитан Мальдонадо права. Они чем-то похожи на семью.

— Нам нужно поговорить с детьми этого… Поттера, — Джон изменил голос, и Сандра чуть приподняла уголки губ, узнав интонацию из фильма, — может, они что-то знают.

— Завтра — обязательно, — она постучала по электронному циферблату в углу голоэкрана, — все хорошие мальчики должны собираться в кроватку, Джон.

Валери рассмеялась. Дориан улыбнулся.

Джон покраснел и откашлялся.

— Что ж, — сказал он, глядя на Сандру так, что она испытала желание вновь взять в руки ремень, — возможно, ты и права.

*******

**Джон.**

_Ему снилась Анна. В очередной раз._

_— Джон…_

_Её густые чёрные волосы рассыпались по подушке. Пухлые губы растягивались в улыбке. Джон одновременно желал её и млел от того, как щекочет где-то под рёбрами от нежности._

_— Джон, я хочу тебе кое-что показать._

_Он тревожно ворочался на кровати, пытаясь сбросить пелену сна._

_Анна изменилась, превратилась в ту, которая активировала гранату…_

_Сандра. Она появилась в размытом кадре сна, щёлкнула ремнём, зажатым в руках — и Анна растворилась с испуганным видом. Джон улыбнулся и лёг на спину, всё ещё чувствуя свою вторую ногу._

_Сандра подошла, села рядом с ним на корточки, улыбнулась._

_— Джон, пора вставать._

Что?..

Будильник пронзительно запищал, и Джон с разочарованным стоном хлопнул по кнопке. Приподнялся, откинул одеяло, посмотрел вниз — ежедневный глупый ритуал в попытке отрицания того факта, что у него по-прежнему нет ноги. Ну вдруг за ночь отрастёт? Это конец двадцать первого века, тут всякое бывает.

Не отрастала. А жаль.

Джон встал, допрыгал, опираясь на ближайшие поверхности, до своей второй ноги. Вздохнул.

— Синтетическая калибровка завершена, — отозвался равнодушный голос, стоило ему забрать ногу с подзарядки. 

Он приладил её на место, погладил ладонью место стыка. Оно тут же замаскировалось валиком искусственной кожи, защищавшей тонкие механизмы от попадания воды.

Джон покачал головой и двинулся в туалет. Оттуда — в душ.

Там, под струями горячей воды, он наконец соизволил обратить внимание на свой член, исправно выполняющий по утрам свои должностные обязанности. Положив ладонь на тёплый ствол, Джон мгновенно вспомнил вчерашнее прикосновение Сандры. Вчера за брифингом по поводу нового убийства он и думать об этом забыл, а теперь вот вспомнил.

Ягодицы тут же свело, и он повёл плечами, сбрасывая приступ томления. Потом потянулся за смазкой, выдавил немного на ладонь, растёр…

И завёл руку за спину, отставив задницу в сторону от душа. Пальцы легко нашли сфинктер, надавили…

Он вспомнил ровное дыхание сосредоточенной Сандры, такой тёплой в личном общении, такой отстранённой под маской капитана полиции. Это сто процентов было спонтанной акцией — срывом крыши, безумной идеей, тут же воплощённой в жизнь. Он не сомневался, что Сандра действительно не хотела бы повторения.

Он знал, кому отдано её сердце, но, приоткрыв рот и зажмурившись, начал осторожно трахать себя пальцами, вспоминая, как вчера делала то же самое Сандра. Давил на простату, чувствуя, как разъезжаются колени, стонал, опершись предплечьем на стену душа и прижавшись лбом к собственной руке.

Он хотел Сандру почти столько же лет, сколько знал её. Научился дружить с ней, быть таким, каким она предполагала его. Но Сандра все эти годы не принадлежала ему, и он попросту сдался. Как оказалось, рано.

Член стоял до боли, но Джон не позволял себе дотрагиваться до него. Прислонился к стене плечом, надавил пальцами другой руки за яйцами, быстро и сильно массируя простату с двух сторон — и кончил.

Одновременно с этим раздался звонок, и Джон, проморгавшись, увидел, кто звонит.

Засмеялся, тапнул мокрым пальцем по стенке душа.

— Доброе утро. Что смешного?

— Ничего, — Джон говорил с теплом, не стыдясь того, где она его застала, — здравствуй, Сандра. Что, опять ЧП?

— Да, — Сандра, судя по голосу, была взволнована, — я еду осматривать тело, а ты вылезай из душа и езжай с Дорианом на допрос. Ты думал, я не узнаю шум воды на фоне, салага?

Джон расхохотался.

— До скорого, Сандра, — сказал он и отключился.

*******

Дверь в квартиру Поттеров открыла худенькая блондинка, и на секунду Джон решил, что это одна из дочерей убитого. Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать ей, кто он, но вовремя влез Дориан.

— Миссис Поттер, я Дориан, это мой напарник, детектив Кеннекс. Можете уделить нам несколько минут?

— Да, конечно, — блондинка отошла от двери, пропуская их, — входите.

Джон кивнул Дориану, отдавая инициативу, и тот двинулся внутрь первым.

Квартира поражала роскошью, но миссис Поттер была одета в потёртое старое платье. Две девочки, одна из которых засветилась на отвратительном видео из сети, обнаружились в гостиной, намывающими статуи целующихся мужчин. Джон скривился — все мужчины были копией убитого.

Он достал телефон и застучал по виртуальной клавиатуре.

**_«Невъебенная самовлюблённость, как по-твоему?»_ **

Дориан моргнул синими огоньками, невесело усмехнулся, засветился снова.

**_«Вероятно, друзья и родственники никогда не бывали у него дома. Наверняка мистер Поттер страдал нарциссическим расстройством личности»._ **

Джон хмыкнул и написал:

**_«Или наслаждался»._ **

— Тоже возможно, — вслух сказал Дориан, присаживаясь на диван.

Девочки, как по команде, уселись рядом с ним, положив руки на колени. Движения их были согласованы, как у русских чемпионок по синхронному плаванию — отец показывал Джону видео.

— Здравствуйте, — Джон сел в кресло, и миссис Поттер опустилась в соседнее — правда, на самый краешек сидения.

— Здравствуйте.

Джон вздрогнул от того, как в один голос, единой нотой это прозвучало. Неужели…

— Почему вы боитесь? — спросил Дориан.

— Папа говорил, — робко подала голос одна из девочек, — что чужие мужчины будут нас бить.

— Утром пришло письмо, — осторожно заговорила миссис Поттер, — неужели Люциус мёртв?

Джон кивнул — и она разрыдалась, громко и горько.

— Мама!

— Мама!

Детские голоса зазвенели колокольчиками — девочки бросились к матери, прижались щеками к её коленям. Миссис Поттер наклонилась и обняла их.

— Вы не представляете, — сказала она, — насколько хорошую новость принесли в этот дом. 

Телефон тренькнул оповещением. Джон глянул на экран.

**_«Иногда я понимаю, почему в андроидов закладывали постулат не навредить людям — потому что иногда пиздец как хочется»._ **

— И мне, старина, — проворчал Джон, вставая из кресла, — и мне.

*******

В Управлении царило оживление, и Джон разочарованно застонал.

— Неужели новый труп опять по нашему делу?

Дориан пожал плечами, поднял с ближайшего стола планшет и подал ему.

— Я набросал заявку на оказание психологической помощи жертвам насилия. Поттерам. Подпишешь?

Джон отобрал у него планшет, подмахнул, не глядя.

— Спрашиваешь ещё, — он покачал головой и направился к столу.

Сандра старалась не смотреть ему в глаза. Этого он ожидал.

— Что случилось?

Джон подошёл к голографической панели стола, увеличил фото…

— Ох, чёрт. Бедняга Марти.

— Это не относится к твоему делу, — Сандра положила ему руку на плечо, — но информация пришла недавно. Я сожалею. Слышала от Дориана, вы общались.

— Да, — Джон осматривал фотографии места преступления: убитых жену и собаку, Марти с вышибленными мозгами, — он засунул в рот пистолет и…

— И. — Сандра погладила его по шее, и Джон склонился ниже к ней — он не просил объятий, просто пытался быть ближе. — Прости.

Она отстранилась. Джон вздохнул.

— Да ничего. Просто это, наверное, я подал ему эту идею…

— Может, и не ты, — Дориан, всё это время стоявший в стороне и перемигивающийся голубыми огоньками, подошёл ближе, — Руди, говори.

— Я осмотрел тело, — тот, как всегда, говорил взволнованно и отрывисто, — Джон, ты помнишь, какой рукой Марти владел лучше?

— Конечно, — Джон кивнул, взяв Дориана за плечо и склоняясь к экрану, чтобы видеть Руди, — он всегда брал кофе левой. А что?

— Возможно, он не застрелился, — Руди поднял голограмму тела, указал на затылок, — следы выстрела выглядят так, будто Мартинез выстрелил сам в себя. Но эта, без сомнения, театральная постановка не учитывает одной маленькой детали. Иными словами, Мартинез мог выстрелить себе в нёбо так, только если бы был правшой.

Джон выпрямился.

— Это значит… Никто не мог знать о том, что я говорил Марти насчёт самоубийства. То есть это был кто-то, кто слышал наш разговор тогда?

— Иными словами, Джон, — Дориан посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, — кто-то из твоей группы психологической поддержки и есть настоящий убийца.

— Но зачем убивать Марти? — недоуменно спросил Джон. — Он злился в себя, не причинял зла другим.

Сандра сложила руки на груди.

— Он мог видеть тех, кто похитил Ньюпорта. Его машина была на той же парковке в день похищения.

*******

Джон широко зевнул. Часы перевалили за десять вечера, а он устал так, будто весь день за кем-то бегал.

Процесс слежки был скучным и унылым. С ним справились бы и МХы, но человек мог заметить больше подозрительного — процесс свободного мышления.

Рядом, положив руки на колени, как те несчастные девочки из семьи Поттера, сидел МХ, прикреплённый обычно к Валери Шталь. Дориан залёг на подземной парковке, подключился к портативной зарядке Руди и кайфовал, имея возможность параллельно следить за местностью и играть с Руди в шахматы. Джон искренне ему завидовал — сам-то он не был таким многозадачным.

Следить за курсирующим возле центра психологической реабилитации народом было интересно, но не настолько, чтобы застрять на всю ночь. Джон снова зевнул и накрыл ладонью рот МХа, предупреждая замечание о необходимости употребления кофе. Его и так Дориан задалбывал.

Дверь с водительской стороны открылась, и Джон на чистых инстинктах встретил вторжение с пистолетом в руках.

— Привет, — обаятельно улыбнулась Валери, отводя ствол в сторону от своего лба, — так-то ты встречаешь коллег, Джон?

Джон сердито фыркнул — впрочем, на Валери злиться дольше пары секунд не получалось ни у кого.

— Привет. Пришла сменить меня?

Он вылез из машины, размял ноги. Вздохнул.

— Мисс Грэм всё ещё в здании. У Дориана давным-давно всё чисто.

Валери улыбнулась, усаживаясь на его место.

— Иди домой, Джон. Поспи. Завтра вернёшься.

Джон скептически посмотрел на неё:

— А ты сама как? Ты же работала весь день.

Валери скромно потупила глаза.

— Не забывай, я — хром. Мы выносливые с рождения. И вообще, я накачалась кофе и точно выдержу ночь, не беспокойся.

— Хах, о чём? — Джон отряхнул куртку, похлопал по карманам, ища ключи от служебной машины, припаркованной кварталом ниже. — Только о том, что ты можешь умереть тут от скуки. Я уж собирался совместить приятное с полезным.

МХ вдруг положил руку на колено Валери.

— Идите, детектив Кеннекс. Детектив Шталь будет в порядке.

Валери накрыла своей ладонью пальцы андроида:

— Иди. В конце концов, с Генри я не пропаду.

Джон нахмурился:

— Генри?

— Был такой сериал, — Валери взмахнула рукой, — про бывшего врача, ставшего патологоанатомом. Этот герой обладал даром бессмертия. Закрыли после одного сезона, как и многие достойные проекты в две тысячи десятых.

— Начало века вообще славится проблемами по части съёмок всяческих сериалов, — вздохнул Джон, — отец когда-то рассказывал, что Нетфликс в своё время считал, что взрослый контент — это кровь, кишки и секс, а всё, что выпадало из шаблона, закрывал, толком не досняв. Представляешь?

Валери поглаживала руку МХ, и Джону было почти совестно на это смотреть.

— Ты домой-то пойдёшь?

Он кивнул.

— Пока?

Валери захлопнула дверь и о чём-то заговорила с МХ. Из-за звукоизоляции Джон не слышал, о чём. Так что он пошёл вниз по улице, надеясь добраться до дома хотя бы до полуночи.

*******

Дом встретил его тьмой и прохладой. Джон тапнул по выключателю, повесил куртку на вешалку и тяжело рухнул на стул возле стола с голопанелью. Желание жить и бодрость всегда покидали его в тот момент, как он перешагивал порог своей квартиры — пустой и одинокой.

Но вечность сидеть, вперившись в стену перед собой, для работающего человека — непозволительная роскошь, и Джон заставил себя подняться. Разогрел пиццу, включил кофеварку, прошёлся вдоль кухни туда-сюда, не находя себе места.

Что-то зудело на краю сознания, не давая расслабиться. Он подозревал, что с этим делом что-то нечисто, но что?..

Звонок в дверь раздался тогда, когда Джон едва успел проглотить последний кусок пиццы, иначе непременно бы подавился. Схватив пистолет со стола, Джон двинулся к входной двери.

— Никакие товары мне не нужны! — крикнул он.

— Джон, это я.

Он опустил оружие, разблокировал дверь.

— Сандра?

Она сделала шаг в квартиру, тапнула по кнопке блокировки и толкнула Джона к стене. Он, недоумевая, поддался ей, и Сандра уткнулась лбом в его плечо.

В наступившем молчании Джон слышал только её ровное дыхание.

— Сандра?

— Тш-ш-ш.

Джон положил руки ей на плечи, приобнял, подтянул поближе. Сандра обняла его руками за пояс, вздохнула. Стук её сердца, гулким эхом отдававшийся рядом с его грудной клеткой, завораживал — после комы Джон ни одного человека не подпускал так близко.

— Ты в душе уже был?

— Ещё нет.

Сандра отстранилась, и только тут Джон заметил потёртую сумку с выцветшим логотипом полицейской Академии.

— Ты останешься на ночь?

Вопрос сорвался с губ сам собой. Сандра улыбнулась.

— Не то, чтобы это был какой-то серьёзный шаг… Мне нужна передышка. Тебе тоже. Можем совместить. Хочешь?

От этих до боли серьёзных слов что-то внутри у него оборвалось. Он кивнул и попытался сморгнуть предательскую влагу, подступившую к глазам. Ночью больше не будет холодно. Утром он не один будет смотреть на свою ногу.

— Вот и отлично.

Сандра прошла мимо него и начала обустраиваться с таким вселенским спокойствием, словно они снова вернулись в Академию, и Джон пригласил её к себе на каникулы, пока его соседи съехали. Он последовал за Сандрой и, сложив руки на груди, в смешанных чувствах наблюдал, как она осваивает пространство его квартиры, оставляя тут и там необходимые ей вещи.

Как будто такое когда-либо было возможно.

— Будешь чай?

Сандра усмехнулась, глядя на него снизу вверх от раскрытой сумки:

— А есть чего покрепче?

Джон развернулся и ушёл к барному островку, чтобы не смотреть на неё. Столкновение с реальностью после долгих лет, когда он самый намёк на мечту увидеть её у себя дома душил в зародыше, ошеломляло.

*******

**Сандра.**

Разогретая пицца была неплоха. Сандра пила бурбон так, словно это был чай, и вовсе не становилась пьяной. Джон молчал, хотя мог бы нести сейчас какую-нибудь чушь, чтобы занять эфир.

Он поднялся, забрал её тарелку, помыл — опять же молча. И постоянно прятал глаза.

Чувствуя себя злодейкой из комиксов, похитившей сердце супергероя, Сандра взяла его за локоть, останавливая.

— Джон?

Он посмотрел на неё. В книгах обычно пишут, с каким именно чувством, но Сандра никак не могла считать правильное. Боль? Разочарование?

Джон не был ей рад по-настоящему — слишком потрепала их жизнь за эти годы.

— Сядь.

Она указала ему на стул напротив, и Джон подчинился.

— Что-то ещё стало известно по делу? — спросил он.

Сандра невесело усмехнулась — да, это было бы в её духе, прийти к нему с чем-то вроде новых файлов.

— Нет.

Она достала телефон, положила на стол, вывела изображение с рабочего стола на голопанель.

— Это фото я сделала, когда поступила на службу в Управление.

По лицу Джона ничего нельзя было сказать. Он совершенно безэмоционально смотрел на склонившегося над отчётами отца.

— Эдвард жил работой, ты знаешь это. И никого не любил после твоей матери.

Говорить последние слова было больно, но Сандра заставила себя. Оно того стоило — Джон отвёл глаза от снимка, посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Он что?

Сандра изогнула губы в страдальческой гримасе — никогда не позволяла её себе, когда думала про это, но однажды надо было начинать.

— Я любила его, Джон. До сих пор люблю. Эдвард же никогда не любил меня. Я могла согреть его постель и никогда — сердце.

Честность резала хуже ножа.

— Я не…

— Никто не знал, Джон, — Сандра отвела глаза, — все, кто был в курсе нашей интрижки, думали, что это старик потерял голову от юной полицейской, а не наоборот. Только мы знали правду, а Эдвард не спешил никого разубеждать — может, не хотел портить мне репутацию. У него были свои причины, наверное. Он не очень-то открывался посторонним, а я была для него именно такой.

Её руку, лежащую на столе, накрыла чужая ладонь.

— Я много лет носилась с этой любовью, — сейчас-то можно было не щадить себя, — хранила эту фотографию. Думала — что сказал бы Эдвард, что сделал бы Эдвард… Полная чушь. Я догадывалась, что ты чувствовал ко мне все эти годы. И считала предательством то, что даже позволяла себе замечать.

Рука Джона чуть крепче сжала её.

— Я никогда не была хорошим человеком, Джон. Мне поздно начинать. Но я надеюсь, что хотя бы кому-то в этой истории будет легче. Я люблю тебя, — Сандра вновь подняла на него глаза и жестоко продолжила: — Как друга. Не знаю, изменится ли это, но если тебе будет лучше со мной, я буду рядом. Если нет — скажи, и я уйду.

— Нет… — Выдохнул он.

Сердце полоснуло болью, Сандра попыталась встать, но Джон до боли стиснул её руку.

— Я имел в виду — не уходи, — быстро сказал он, обходя стол и обнимая её, — не уходи. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила.

Сандра прижалась к его плечу щекой, обвила руками за пояс. Уютное чувство возвращения домой, охватившее её, когда она вошла сюда, теперь затопило с головой, и она приподнялась на носочки, касаясь губами его губ.

— Если хочешь, я принесла страпон…

Джон мягко улыбнулся.

— В другой раз. Никакого секса сегодня.

Это было мудро — и совсем на него не похоже. Но Сандра кивнула.

Он отвёл её в душ, и там, под тёплыми струями воды, долго и целомудренно целовал, гладя по спине и бокам. Будто всё, чего ему хотелось, у него и так было.

После Джон водрузил свою ногу на подзарядку, и Сандра помогла ему допрыгать до кровати, не опираясь на стену. С ужасом подумала, как он, выйдя из комы, вернулся в опустевшую квартиру, учился принимать себя нового — совершенно один.

— Чур, никакой жалости, — Джон поднял палец, дурашливо улыбаясь, и Сандра против воли ответила ему тем же.

— Хорошо.

Кровать оказалась достаточно удобной, чтобы двое могли спать, не задевая друг друга, но Сандра пододвинулась к Джону, положила ладонь на покрытое шрамами бедро, заканчивающееся культёй, и накрыла своей ногой единственную, что осталась у Джона. Он прижался к ней спиной, переплёл их пальцы у себя на животе и практически моментально заснул. А Сандра ещё долго лежала без сна, думая, как сильно ошибалась все эти годы.

Она была нужна Джону — не как нянька, мать или секс-кукла, как многим мужчинам были нужны их женщины. Её плечо, её молчаливое присутствие — и Джон успокаивался, приходя в норму.

Одиночество не шло на пользу никому, копам тем более.

С этой мыслью она и уснула.

*******

Следующее утро началось с противного писка телефона. Сандра привычно потянулась было к тумбочке и обнаружила, что лежит на чём-то тёплом и дышащем.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Джон.

Сандра приподнялась, достала-таки телефон и дежурно поцеловала его в колючую от щетины щёку.

— Доброе утро.

Короткий обмен взглядами — и Сандра улеглась в объятия Джона, включая видеосвязь.

— Добр… — Валери поперхнулась воздухом, увидев их в кадре, растрёпанных и сонных, — Утро. Как вижу, Джону звонить уже не нужно.

— Говори, — Сандра гладила Джона по внутренней стороне бедра той рукой, в которой не держала телефон.

— Хорошо, — Валери указала на предмет рядом с собой, оказавшийся трупом, — у нас тут первая жертва-девушка, и она укладывается в концепцию предыдущих. Чемпионка по боксу, в даркнете есть видео, как она насилует свою партнёршу. Итог вы видите.

— Это общий паттерн, — задумчиво сказал Джон, — пол для них не важен, только мотив. Повреждения?

Валери кивнула.

— Видео экзекуции уже есть. Приезжайте.

— Поняли тебя.

Сандра отключила связь. Джон тут же поцеловал её в макушку.

— Могу я украсть у наших сборов пять минут?

Не успев подумать, она ответила:

— Да, а что ты…

Джон нырнул под одеяло и отодвинул в сторону её трусы. Сандра охнула, когда его язык скользнул между складками, настойчиво, но в то же время нежно. Она схватилась за простыни, напряглась — её давно не ласкали, она совсем забыла, как это бывает.

Джон погладил её ногу, завёл себе за плечо, улучшая доступ, и короткими росчерками языка заскользил из стороны в сторону, иногда уделяя внимание клитору. Сандра слишком быстро почувствовала дрожь мышц живота и свела бёдра, болезненно простонав.

— Две с половиной минуты, — Джон откинул одеяло, — то ли я улучшил показатели, то ли ты теряешь форму.

— Откуда… Ох… Тебе знать, — Сандра приподнялась на локтях, — скорость моих оргазмов, если мы с тобой никогда не спали вместе?

Джон сделал очень виноватый вид. Очень.

— Ты была пьяна. Один-единственный раз, ничего, кроме того, что я устроил сейчас…

Сандра подтянула его вверх и взяла в горсть его яйца прямо сквозь трусы.

— Я тебя сожру, — чётко артикулируя каждое слово, сказала она ему на ухо, и Джон застонал, прижимаясь к ней.

Извращенец. Хотя она чем лучше?

— Засекай время, — Сандра стащила с него бельё и, убрав волосы за ухо, взяла в рот член.

Джон кончил за полторы минуты.

*******

Наскоро позавтракав и одевшись, они сели в служебную машину Джона и отправились на место преступления. Свою Сандра отправила к участку на автопилоте.

Уже сидя за рулём, Джон вдруг похлопал себя по колену и усмехнулся.

— Что? — спросила она.

Он покачал головой.

— Да так. Глупость.

Сандра развернулась к нему.

— Говори.

— Я сегодня впервые не подумал о том, что, может быть, за ночь моя нога каким-то образом регенерировала или что-то вроде того, — сказал Джон, не отводя глаз от дороги, — это забавно. Я думал, об этом нельзя забыть.

Она накрыла ладонью его руку на коробке передач.

— Забыть — нет. Но пережить постараемся, хорошо?

Он бросил на Сандру быстрый взгляд и кивнул.

*******

**Джон.**

Несмотря на мощное телосложение спортсменки в категории тяжёлого веса, Стейси Дарлинг всё же оставалась девушкой. Её огромные голубые глаза с остановившимся взглядом вынули из Джона всю душу. Он отодвинул с дороги чьего-то МХа и с размаху пнул колесо стоящего рядом фургона. К несчастью — синтетической ногой. Колесо отлетело, криминалисты, сидевшие в фургоне, тут же высыпали из него, испуганно вопя. Джон чертыхнулся.

— Хэй, потише, — Сандра положила ему руку на плечо, и он накрыл её своей.

— Не могу на это смотреть. Я посадил бы её за изнасилование, но убивать? Тем более, так? Мы должны наказывать так, как положено по закону.

Джон оперся предплечьем о покалеченный фургон, уткнулся лбом в прохладный рукав куртки. Сейчас бы ему точно не помешали занятия по контролю гнева.

Контролю гнева…

— Чёрт, — он отшатнулся и от Сандры, и от фургона одновременно, — чёрт!

— Что такое, Джон?

Вопрос Сандры прозвучал в унисон с вопросом подошедшего Дориана.

— Ничего, — солгал Джон, — голова немного кружится. Поедем в участок по отдельности, езжай с капитаном, Дориан — я заскочу в китайский квартал, там есть неплохая чайная. Мне не помешает немного кофеина.

_«Я догадываюсь, кто и почему убивает наших жертв»._

*******

В столь ранний час парковка перед Центром психологической помощи ещё была пуста. Джон поставил машину там же, где и во время слежки, и вошёл в здание один, убедившись, что никто из управления не последует за ним. У него был шанс застать преступников врасплох и вытащить из них честное признание. Он взял с собой крошечную видеокамеру, стащенную у Руди очень давно именно на такой случай.

Джон закрепил её на воротнике куртки и активировал перед тем, как войти в кабинет Сюзанны Грэм, зная, что Дориан моментально начнёт получать видеотрансляцию.

— Мисс Грэм, — сказал он панибратским тоном, приближаясь к женщине, поднявшей голову от бумаг, — позвольте к вам на индивидуальный сеанс.

Сейчас мисс Грэм не выглядела ни ошарашенной, ни испуганной. Напротив, она развалилась в кресле с видом хозяйки положения.

— Присаживайтесь, мистер Кеннекс. 

— Спасибо, — он махнул рукой, прислоняясь бедром к её столу, — я постою. Итак, мисс Грэм. Вы и кто-то ещё — изнасилования, трупы в реке… Теперь, когда вы под подозрением, вы пытаетесь ещё сильнее разозлить полицию?

— Не понимаю, о чём вы говорите, — мисс Грэм мило улыбнулась, складывая руки на груди.

— О вас и ваших коллегах, возможно, бывших университетских одногруппниках, — Джон импровизировал напропалую, но, по тому, как резко охладел взгляд мисс Грэм, понял, что попал в яблочко, — слушаете, как бедные-несчастные насильники поют вам о том, как их провоцируют жертвы, и кипите от злости внутри. А они всё не затыкаются… И тогда вы решаете взять правосудие в свои руки. Со всплывшим трупом случилась осечка, так ведь? Вы их топили и думали, что вас никогда не поймают?

— Мистер Кеннекс…

— Детектив.

— Детектив Кеннекс, — мисс Грэм всё ещё пыталась косить под дурочку, но маскарад сыпался на глазах, — чего вы пытаетесь добиться? Признания? От меня? Скоро вы абсолютно всех будете подозревать в каких-нибудь злодеяниях? А не развилась ли у вас паранойя?

Джон хлопнул ладонью по столу.

— Хватит ходить вокруг да около! Ваших сообщников сейчас здесь нет, вам никто всё равно не поможет. А основную часть допроса я предпочёл бы оставить вне камер. Один раз преступить свой принцип «не бить женщин» я могу.

Мисс Грэм изменилась в лице.

— Один?

Она тапнула по видео на своём телефоне, и Джон моментально узнал и день, и саму ситуацию. Анна первой попросила его заняться анальным сексом и в процессе просила продолжать. Вот только на этом видео вместо просьб звучали призывы остановиться. Джон держал Анну за волосы и шлёпал, потому что ей так обычно нравилось.

— Это не…

— Не то, о чём я думаю? — оскалилась мисс Грэм, — не отпирайтесь, мистер Кеннекс, не такой уж вы паинька, каким хотите казаться.

Он успел лишь подумать, как Анна связалась с этими горе-мстителями, и зачем они нужны Инсиндикату. Короткий свист чего-то летящего — и Джон обернулся, хватаясь за шею.

— Это нейропаралитическое вещество, — мисс Грэм обняла его за плечи, помогая осесть на землю, — оно не даст вам сбежать, пока мы едем в студию. А там… Что ж, мистер Кеннекс, вы правы — мою партнёршу когда-то изнасиловал такой же мудак, как вы. Она покончила с собой, потому что заработала тяжёлое посттравматическое расстройство из-за этого случая. 

Джон посмотрел на двух неприметных мужчин в обычных рубашках и жилетках, характерных для психологов, и понадеялся, что камера ещё пишет.

*******

**Сандра.**

— Капитан Мальдонадо!

По голосу Дориана моментально стало понятно, что что-то не так. Сандра вскочила из-за стола.

— Что?

Дориан бросился к столу и прижал ладонь к голографической панели, сбивчиво объясняя:

— Он хотел, чтобы я поехал с вами, и велел мне искать трансляции в даркнете в определённом диапазоне. Руди жаловался, что у него пропала камера, и Джон предположил, что… Но это он её украл! И смотрите!

На экране возникло лицо — Сандра узнала Сюзанну Грэм, свидетельницу по делу.

— Детектив Кеннекс, чего вы пытаетесь добиться?..

— Это она, — прошептала Сандра, внезапно всё поняв, — Джон нашёл убийцу!

Дориан молча ткнул пальцем в кадр, где появились ещё двое.

— При компьютерной обработке их голосов получаются как раз такие, как мы слышали на записях. Но Джона куда-то везут, судя по показаниям камеры. Скорее всего, в ту самую студию. Руди сейчас пытается отследить сигнал.

Сандра кивнула.

— Работайте, а я пока начну подготовку спасательной операции.

Номер капитана опергруппы спецназа будто сам скользнул под палец из книги контактов.

— Малкольм, слушай меня…

*******

Буквально за полчаса — рекордные для Управления сроки — всё было готово, и группа быстрого реагирования во главе с упакованной в бронежилет Сандрой отправилась по скинутым Руди координатам.

Сандра крепко сжимала в ладони рукоять пистолета.

— Шталь, что там у вас?

— Пошла трансляция, — встревоженный голос Валери бил по натянутым, как струна, нервам, — Пока с Джоном ничего не делают. Он в отключке.

— Значит, какое-то время у нас есть, — сказал Дориан, замигав огоньками на виске. — Я подключился, вижу его.

«Бойся фанатиков — они ни перед чем не остановятся», — сказал ей как-то раз Эдвард — незадолго до своей смерти. От рук фанатиков Инсиндиката, скорее всего.

Видел бы ты своего сына сейчас. Сандра была искренне рада, что это невозможно.

Пульс отстукивал секунды. Машина остановилась.

— Приготовились…

Напротив неё замер Дориан с решительным выражением на нечеловечески красивом лице. Сандра кивнула ему — а потом вылетела из фургона по своей собственной команде. Задержание, как всегда, превратилось в круговерть: несмотря на то, что кучка долбанутых психологов была в меньшинстве, отстреливались они будь здоров. Один попытался приставить оружие к Джону, распятому на том же месте, что и предыдущие жертвы, но не успел — Сандра выстрелила ему в лицо. Дориан снял замершего с членом в заднице Джона, Малкольм добил эту суку Грэм.

Сандра упала на колени возле Джона, развязывая верёвки дрожащими руками.

— Ты как?

Едва избавившись от кляпа, Джон промямлил:

— Пострадали только зад и гордость. Жить буду.

Сандра нервно рассмеялась, выпутав его наконец, и позволила Дориану взвалить Джона на руки.

— Ещё раз ты выкинешь такую штуку…

Он отмахнулся:

— Выкину. Просто попытаюсь не рисковать своей задницей.

Сандра покачала головой. Только у этого придурка хватило бы сил шутить после такого.

*******

Сегодняшние отчёты Сандра заканчивала последней — слишком долго не могла унять дрожь в руках. Джон, как бы ни храбрился, всё же пострадал — и не лучшим образом. Сейчас он лежал кверху задом в больнице, пока регенерирующий гель делал своё дело. Врачи сказали, что пара дней — и он будет в форме, но Сандра понимала, что Джон ещё несколько дней будет ныть, что хочет свою задницу обратно и его лишили прекрасного секса…

Она старалась не думать о будущем — хотя то, как сильно она волновалась, играло скорее в пользу любви к Джону. Чёртов придурок.

Наконец последняя строчка была дописана. Сандра погасила свет в кабинете, вышла в коридор — да так и замерла в полутьме.

В пятой допросной горел свет. Стены затемнять не было смысла — в управлении никого не осталось, и Сандре следовало отправиться домой пару часов назад. Валери Шталь сидела на столе, широко расставив ноги. Брюки и обувь были аккуратно сложены на столе — видимо, на случай экстренного вызова, что, строго говоря, случалось не так часто. В машине одеться она бы успела.

Что Сандру удивило, так это то, в чьи волосы Валери запустила пальцы, откинувшись назад и громко — даже сквозь незаглушённые стены допросной — слышно. Её МХ старательно работал языком и пальцами, лаская её так преданно и жадно, что Сандра невольно поразилась — МХ должны были подчиняться логике и не иметь чувств.

С другой стороны — те же Руди и Дориан чем не пример тому, что с теми, кто похож на человека, не может работать запрет на чувства?

Сандра, крадучись, пошла к выходу, но не могла оторвать взгляда от зрелища явно приближающейся к оргазму, дрожащей всем телом красавицы Валери. А та, стоило ей выгнуться и расслабленно осесть на столешницу, потянула к себе МХ и страстно поцеловала. Тот отвечал с не меньшим пылом, поглаживая её между ног длинными сильными пальцами.

Сандра сглотнула и выскользнула из Управления, с наслаждением вдохнув свежий ночной воздух. Где-то далеко звучали сирены, судя по тональности, медиков, а не полиции.

С небес светили звёзды — редкие гости в городе, полном своего собственного света.

Засунув руку в карман, Сандра достала ключи от квартиры Джона — его личные и единственные, которые он сунул ей перед её уходом.

— Ключи от моего сердца, — сказал он, заговорщицки улыбнувшись.

Сандра покрутила их на пальце, слушая звон, и вдруг почувствовала себя такой свободной, какой давно не была.

Эдвард умер много лет назад, но сама она продолжала жить, как его сын, как и люди вокруг.

Они могли любить и быть свободными выбирать, кого любить.

Сандра достала из кармана свою маленькую слабость — беспроводные наушники, и двинулась к машине, быстро перелистывая треки.

Первые ноты песни её обожаемых The Cure волнующе защекотали что-то внутри, и, садясь в машину, Сандра начала подпевать:

— _Когда бы я ни был с тобою вдвоём,  
Я будто бы снова вернулся домой…_

После будут новые расследования, бег по следам Инсиндиката, продолжение поисков Анны… Но это потом.

Сейчас у Сандры в руках был руль, под колёсами машины — гладкий асфальт, а в сердце — приятное тепло.

**Конец.**


End file.
